


Он — дракон

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: О влюблённом драконе и его хранителе.
1) Написано на ОК-2015 для команды "Робин Хобб";2) AU, где Шут — дракон, а Фитц — его хранитель. В книгах Робин Хобб драконы разумные существа;3) Написано по мотивам заявки: «С удовольствием прочитаю любые сюжеты про Фитца и Шута, чем длиннее — тем лучше!!! Пожелание одно: додайте им счастливых финалов, без расставаний! А в процессе — мучайте их себе и нам в удовольствие»;4) Бета Alleeya.





	

— Мне надоели речные свиньи. Они жилистые, и мясо у них жёсткое.

— Охоться сам. Сейчас ты можешь себе это позволить, — сказал я.

Конечно, он обиделся, но от ужина отказываться не стал. За время нашего путешествия Шут вырос, набрал вес и перестал походить на полудохлого жеребёнка. Его короткие лапы окрепли и без труда выносили вес тела, крылья походили на два прочных паруса, а чешуя из грязно-серой стала белоснежной и твёрдой; от её блеска на солнце болели глаза.

Больше всего изменился характер Шута: если раньше он щерил зубы, когда я пытался приблизиться к нему, то теперь с удовольствием принимал от меня всё, что я ему давал, и с каждым разом требовал большего. По правде говоря, меня это пугало.

— Ты мой хранитель и обязан заботиться обо мне. — Закончив с трапезой, Шут лёг на землю, положив на лапы массивную голову, и пристально взглянул на меня.

Я отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. В прошлый раз это закончилось тем, что он едва меня не сожрал. Сам же Шут всё отрицал и уверял, что всего лишь хотел удобнее устроить меня на ночёвку.

— Заботиться, а не потакать всем твоим прихотям!

— Что тебе не нравится? Разве ты не счастлив служить такому мудрому и прекрасному дракону, как я? — вкрадчиво спросил Шут.

— Нет, — честно ответил я.

Мне вообще не хотелось никому служить — слишком многим пришлось заплатить в прошлом за эту сомнительную честь. Отправляясь в роли охотника в это опасное путешествие, я надеялся наконец-то освободиться от всех обязательств и долгов. Кто же знал, что я повстречаю слабого болезненного дракона и из жалости стану о нём заботиться. Кто же знал, что дракон переживёт путешествие и привяжется к своему хранителю.

— Нет? — переспросил Шут, а затем сделал рывок и прижал меня лапой к земле.

Не сильно, но ощутимо. Не раня — играясь, что было не менее унизительным.

— Отпусти меня! — потребовал я, всё же попробовав оттолкнуть когтистую лапу, на что Шут лишь фыркнул и улёгся рядом. Дракон был гораздо больше и сильнее меня, но редко это показывал. Куда больше ему нравились словесные перепалки.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Вдруг тебя съедят или ты споткнёшься и свернёшь шею, отойдя ночью по нужде в кусты? Где мне в этой глуши искать ещё одного хранителя? И кто будет для меня охотиться? В конце концов, я уже притерпелся к твоим отвратительным манерам, вечному унынию и запаху. У меня совершенно нет желания заново к кому-то привыкать.

Замолчав, Шут закрыл глаза, тем самым показывая, что разговор закончен и возражения не принимаются. Всё, что оставалось, — надеяться, что дракон ночью не раздавит меня и не съест, приняв за ужасно невкусную, но сытную речную свинью.

 

* * *  
Утро началось с разминки затёкшего за ночь тела и жалоб голодного Шута. Я не разговаривал с ним, сердясь за вчерашнюю выходку. Позавтракав, отправился на охоту, надеясь за привычной работой справиться с охватившим меня раздражением.

Так дальше продолжаться не могло. Отношение Шута ко мне с каждым днём всё больше и больше пугало. Другие драконы тоже по своему были привязаны к своим хранителям, но ни один из них так ревностно не охранял человека и не ревновал его к другим людям.

Я вспомнил, как Джерд однажды предложила разделить мне с ней постель. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно — за время путешествия в Кельсингру она по очереди переспала почти со всеми мужчинами, сопровождающими драконов. Удивило другое: Шут едва не растерзал её. Если бы не вмешательство Меркора и других драконов, у нас стало бы на одного хранителя меньше.

Шут тогда, рыча и плюясь ядом, сказал:

— Мой хранитель. Никому не отдам.

И после этого он начал чудить: вспышки раздражения сменялись холодом, словесные пикировки — захватывающими историями о Элдерлингах, живших столетия назад, равнодушие — почти болезненным желанием не отпускать от себя ни на шаг.

Единственное, что оставалось прежним, — то, что Шут так и не смог научиться летать. Трудно сказать, кого это тяготило больше: меня или его.

На охоте мне удалось подстрелить животное, чем-то похожее на оленя, только без рогов. Оно было достаточно большим, чтобы утолить первый голод дракона и дать мне время продолжить охоту, — так я думал, возвращаясь в лагерь.

По пути меня отвлек шум, похожий на хлопанье крыльев. Посмотрев на небо, я не поверил своим глазам: в воздухе парил дракон. Его чешуя казалась ослепительно-белоснежной, а крылья настолько невесомыми и прозрачными, что чем-то напоминали мне крылья стрекозы.

Это был Шут, и он был прекрасен.

 

* * *  
Прошло три дня. Шут, научившись летать, покинул лагерь и отправился на север. Сначала я облегчённо вздохнул, затем начал волноваться, а после — тосковать. Шут обрёл крылья и больше не нуждался во мне. Всё, что мне оставалось, — смириться с этим.

Одни хранители мне сочувствовали и понимающе кивали, другие — поздравляли, что я избавился от настолько капризного и эгоистичного подопечного.

Странное дело: раньше я часто об этом думал, даже мечтал, но стоило этому произойти — совсем не ощутил себя счастливым. Разглядывая своё лицо в водной глади, я отметил серебристую чешую, появившуюся на скулах, и плотные наросты на висках и лбу. Такая же чешуя была у меня на спине и груди, а ногти наоборот потемнели и стали крепкими и острыми.

Как бы я этому ни сопротивлялся, но Шуту удалось изменить меня. И не только снаружи.

Послышалось хлопанье крыльев, меня на миг накрыла тень, а потом в реку, прямо передо мной, приземлился дракон.

Его золотистые глаза по-прежнему затягивали и лишали воли, а зубастая морда оставалась такой же безобразной и очень наглой, но всё же я безумно был рад его видеть.

— Спорю на свой хвост, ты скучал по мне! — Шут оскалил зубы, а затем, красуясь, расправил крылья, обдавая меня брызгами воды.

— Нет, — сказал я. Конечно же, из вредности.

Шут на миг замер, недоверчиво посмотрел на меня, а потом фыркнул:

— Ну и ладно. Хочешь полетать?

Предложение было настолько неожиданным, диким и совершенно не в духе гордого дракона, что я сначала растерялся, а затем насторожился. В чём подвох?

— Ну же, соглашайся. — Он наклонился ко мне и легонько толкнул мордой, отчего я, не удержавшись, упал на землю.

— Полетать в драконьих когтях? — спросил, только чтобы не молчать.

— В когтях? Хм… можно и на спине, но раз ты не хочешь… — Шут обиженно отвернулся, намереваясь снова покинуть меня.

И я сдался. Поднялся и, надев рубашку, подошёл к нему. Погладил по гибкой мощной шее, с трепетом прикоснулся к роскошному крылу и спросил:

— Можно?

Шут кивнул, с любопытством наблюдая за мной.

Осмелев, я забрался на его спину. Сидеть было непривычно: всё же дракон — это не лошадь. Вцепившись руками в наросты на спине, я плотнее прижался к его телу. Шут, почувствовав, что я готов, оттолкнулся от земли и размеренно замахал крыльями, набирая высоту.

От вида, открывшегося передо мной, перехватило дыхание. Хотя ветер бил в лицо, отчего слезились глаза, вздувалась пузырём рубашка, а полёт совсем не походил на размеренную рысь верховой лошади, но мне хотелось, как ребёнку, кричать от восторга.

Я чувствовал ответную радость дракона, отголоски снисхождения и вместе с тем что-то другое, непонятное, а оттого пугающее.

Мы улетали всё дальше и дальше от лагеря хранителей и от Кельсингры. Заволновавшись, что Шуту не хватит сил на обратный путь, я предложил ему возвращаться, на что он с убийственной прямотой спросил:

— Зачем?

— Там наш… дом.

— Наш дом там, где мы, — терпеливо объяснил Шут. — Неужели ты и правда думал, что я вернулся для того, чтобы снова прозябать в этом мёртвом городе? Я нашёл гораздо лучшее место, где не так много сводящих с ума домов из чёрного камня, зато есть купальни и пастбища крупного скота; их вполне хватит, чтобы протянуть сезон-второй.

— Ты вернулся за мной. — Не вопрос — утверждение.

Шут не стал отпираться, лишь сказал:

— Ты мой хранитель. Только мой.

После этих слов я понял, что мои злоключения только начинаются.


End file.
